wraitlfandomcom-20200215-history
Communal Principles
Communal Principles What are the defining factors of the Communal? * We celebrate the aspect of Vampire spirit and Nature. We do not run from it or hide from it and we always celebrate the beast aspect of our nature, as we seek to understand it and provide for it without being an evil menace to society. * Many of us probably have mental issues or sickness and or depression. It is common if one feels out casted from modern society that he or she does not have their own kind to fit in with. The Communal seeks to provide an online haven where anyone can feel connected and or supported. Even if we have mental issues we seek to provide medicine news in connection with how to almost live a normal life, or normal enough life. I have severe to moderate bouts of depression and I take supplements to balance my self, not control me, but to balance out my moods caused by "peri/menopause" which leads to agitated states if left unchecked. These can mimic the "beasting" aspect and may be the same thing, which in turn is mental / emotional / physical draining on a person or being. So we seek to provide a medium of companionship in aggravated times. * To provide a way to support others who are webmasters with their forums and blogs/sites or stores. Just because we have mental issues does not mean we are not creative. * To provide a way to chat and gather and pass on relevant news of our communal to others. * Discussion on how to positive feed on blood and or other forms of energy. * Discussion on energy atmospheres and environments where one can feed on positive forms of energy and keep up health and well being. * Pass on relevant links and information regarding other gathering places and places of support that celebrate Vampire aspect and natures. * Invite troubled members of other communities that may have been blacklisted for no apparent reason and educate on how to positively live as vampires should. This is the true meaning of a Haven. * Provide advice if needed as an opinion openly or as asked. * Research and document Vampirology and aspects of ancient and modern Vampirism and well being. How does one join the Communal? This is a two parted segment. There is currently no membership site associated with Wraitl Exbuis, so I am still seeking the perfect communal site for membership so members can have a profile page, add groups, blogs, pics, and videos, add pages and other things a social community often has. We have several sites we are looking at for vampyrecommunal.org or something like this. More updates soon about it on the fb page, in the meantime join the wikia or the forums located here: http://wraitl.forumcommunity.net --- One may seek to join the communal by adding to their blog/site/forums or other item: To further our standing within the Vampire world, we hereby claim we understand that Vampyrism is to be celebrated in all aspects and we publicly announce our standing with the Vampyre Communal. Then email me at anamassienahc@gmail.com and let me know you have added the clause to your pages.Category:Definions Category:Vampyre Communal Category:Principles Category:Founding aspects of being